


Hidden Elements

by prince_anna



Category: Lego Ninjago, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_anna/pseuds/prince_anna
Summary: In a world where supernatural powers were and still are the abnorm there existed a few who did. Power unheard of and only seen in cartoons. Powers so rare and only existed in the family. Familys like the Kim's, Min's to name a few. powers kept a secret till there are exposed..
Kudos: 4





	Hidden Elements

**Author's Note:**

> A BTS And TXT Fanfiction. The TXT members are though the side the characters gaining spotlight towards the end also due to the fact i know very less about their personas

Elemental powers are rare, even rarer to stumble upon one with them.

Quite peculiar too.

People who did possessed such powers were despised, taken as a threat when they first showed up. Shun by the society, forcing them to keep it a secret.

Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice- the elements of creation, then comes Water and Wind, thought still as powerful, giving the chosen one the power to control and manipulate the respective element.

Gravity, Speed, Metal, Form, and Poison and Amber.

Acting normal, easy for few but not for all, usually for the Master of Speed trying to walk 'normal' more 'human' like is hard, Or ask the Master of Earth who would have to be careful when they touch somebody breaking a bone or a concrete accidentally would be hard to explain of how it happened.

Master of Fire, are usually the short tempered kind. They can manipulate fire. You don't want to anger such a person unless you want to burned alive for they can, like all elemental masters create the element using their body including for Masters of Earth, Ice, Lighting, Poison..etc For the element runs in their blood. Creating fireballs would be cool if it was normal.

Master of Earth are usually the strongest. Lifting hundreds of pounds thought so can the Master of Metal who can change their skin into any metal they touch including forming a weapon.

Master of Form can shapeshift into anyone they can think of.

Master of Amber can the manipulate the power of anyone they have touched.

Thats I think enough about the Elements. Additional character added to the story is my character,

Nicknamed: S-Hope, pronounced as Sohope because of being J-Hopes younger sister. Real name: Jung Sun-hi

Sound Interesting? Lets move on shall we?


End file.
